Kinghts of the Marvel Table
by Will666
Summary: Hawkeye, Spider man, and Iron Fist go back in time to fight King Ulric and Magneto


Knights of the Marvel Table

In Albion, some 800 years maybe ago there lived a man named Uther he and his wife were king and queen of Albion. They lived in harmony; they had a daughter named Morgana. She was sent away. Then Uther went to his trusted magician Merlin to ask to have another son. Merlin refused. Afterwards the couple would have a son Arthur Pendragon. Then the Albion court decided to kill him. They sent Ulric: Uther's best friend, and experienced killer. They battled, Ulric won. But the legend says that Uther put his sword Excalibur into the stone, and that the worthiest one in the land will pull the sword out of the stone.

New York City, present day

My name is Clint Barton: Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D, Avenger, but you know me as Hawkeye. This mission stinks I get to fight 2 of the worst villains on Earth: Magneto and Deadpool. Magneto: a very deadly man with magnetism as his power. Deadpool: A little annoying freak who is just like wolverine. Wolverine: mutant, regenerating powers after like a cut. To put it this way they CANNOT DIE. Lately Magneto has added a new power to his resume: ripping space time fabric. So he can travel back in time, and make a giant building fall on me. It's going to be a long day. At least two avengers are with me.

Albion about 15 years after Uther Pendragon's death

Arthur Pendragon was sent to the front doorstep of a man named Ector, and his son Cei. They were his foster family who he trained, and lived with. One day Ector told his sons that King Ulric: the man who killed Arthur's father. So Arthur, Cei, and Ector awaited his arrival. Until finally he came with men to try, and pull out Excalibur: the sword who would predict the true king.

New York City

This is Clint Barton Magneto and Deadpool are beating the crap out of us. Magneto decides to rip open the fabric of space. Then a portal shows up. He enters so does Deadpool. As just as they leave Spider Man, Iron Fist, and I follow. We all arrive in a strange time: The time of knights.

The day they arrived the men and women of Albion had to see who would try and fail to pull Excalibur. So then Ulric and his men tried to kill as many people as could. Arthur came out of nowhere, and saved a lord and his daughter, Guinevere. Cei and Ector fought Ulric and his men. Then Arthur went, and pulled Excalibur out of the rock. Albion found its king! Merlin prepared its future king by preparing it for war. He went to Avalon where he learned, matured, and grew stronger to fight Ulric. Meanwhile at Ulric's camp visitors came to try, and help the cause.

The next day Spidey, Iron Fist, and I after arriving we went to a site where men were sitting, waiting. Scared and confused they asked why we were here. I told them we were from the future. They asked if we were jesters, or clowns. I told them no. They had told me of a battle tomorrow between the future king of Albion, their city I suppose named Arthur, and their current king named Ulric. They said he was a terrible king, and rumor was he had "special reinforcements". I thought it must have been Magneto and Deadpool. So we set up camp where they were staying, and by tomorrow the battle would begin.

So the next day Arthur Ulric and what looked like Magneto came to the battle. So I set up a scouting position next to the battle. The wizard was there to keep an eye on Morgania, morgana whatever. So Arthur and Ulric fought Arthur won, but then Magneto used his powers and had bits of hard rock to kill Arthur. So just in case I had an arrow used to make magnetic powers disabled. I used it, and I also had Ulric taken care of by Merlin.

I raised Excalibur while everyone looked on, and I said never fear KING HAWKEYE is here as long as you have him the Kingdom will be safe. Magneto and Deadpool ran like cowards. Ulric was in pain after I shot him in the leg. He swore revenge. I knew I would stay to be their king I made a round table that consisted of Spiderman, Iron fist, more knights, and I. So Then I married Guenivevere and I made a new kingdom to protect my people from King Magneto.


End file.
